Fourze
"It's Space Time!" '' Bio Kisaragi Gentaro is a student at Amanogawa High School who has a bad-boy image but seeks to make friends with everyone he meets at the school. He becomes Fourze after receiving the Fourze Driver from Utahoshi Kengo and forms the Kamen Rider Club. Moves GENERATION 1: *A: Rocket Module *← or → + A: Launcher Module *A (Mid-jump): Drill Module GENERATION 2: '''Base States' In Base States, Fourze's Special Moves (apart from his neutral A attack) are dependent on what Astro Switches are equipped in his belt. Press R to change Switches with the left-hand menu, press L to randomize options. (For Rider Generation 2 on the PSP, replace A with Circle) *A: Jumping Kick Combo Circle (← or → + A) *01 Rocket: Rocket Punch *05 Magic Hand: Grab and Slam *13 Chain Array: Mace Spin *17 Flash: Blinding Flash *29 Scoop: Scoop Dig (Digs up coins or health at random) *33 Claw: Claw Double Slash *S-1 Rocket Super: Rocket Corkscrew (as Fourze Rocket States) Cross (↓ + A) *02 Launcher: Missile Launch *08 Chainsaw: Chainsaw Flip Kick *12 Beat: Beat Dance *14 Smoke: Smoke Spray *21 Stealh: Stealth Teleport *25 Pen: Ink Slash *28 Hand: Hand Slap *32 Freeze: Freeze Blast *35 Giant Foot: Giant Foot Smash *38 Net: Net Strike Triangle (A Mid-jump) *03 Drill: Drill Kick *09 Hopping: Pogo Head Hop *15 Spike: Spike Spin Kick *19 Gatling: Gatling Fire *23 Water: Water Jet *26 Wheel: Wheel Dash *27 Screw: Air Dash *34 Board: Board Bash *34 Aero: Wind Shoot *39 Stamper: Explosive Stamp Square (↑ + A) *04 Radar: Radar (Debuffs enemies in target radius) *06 Camera: Camera (When Fourze shoots an enemy with this, that enemy's elemental weakness will be displayed on its entry in the Character Database in the Shop. Listen for the coin collection chime to know you've taken a good shot.) *07 Parachute: Parachute Upper *11 Scissors: Scissor Cut *16 Winch: Winch Kick *18 Shield: Shield Slash *22 Hammer: Hammer Smash *24 Medical: Heal (Depletes Finisher Gauge) *37 Gyro: Gyro Rising Kick Elek States *A: Rider 10 Billion Volt Break *← or → + A: Elek Shoot *↓ + A: Elek Burst *A (Mid-jump): Rider Electric Drill Kick Fire States *A: Rider Exploding Shoot *← or → + A: Extinquish Spray *↓ + A: Full Burst *A (Mid-jump): Rider Exploding Shoot (mid-air variation) Magnet States (Magnet States is unable to run or jump) *A: Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber *← or → + A: Magnet Storm *↓ + A: Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle Quotes World 1: Fourze vs Ouja Before the battle '''Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Fourze: You're a Rider too!? Alright, let's be friends! Ouja: Huuuuh? What are you…..? Fourze: I'm the man who's gonna be friends with every Kamen Rider! Ouja: ….Okay. If you can beat me, I'll be your friend. Fourze: Really!? Ouja: Yeah……something like that, ya know? Ouja: Beating each other up solidifies a friendship. Fourze: Oh, I get it! That doesn't sound too bad! Fourze: I'm Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this one-on-one!! Ouja: One on one? That's pointless….Both of you entertain me! After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Fourze: Who's the one that revived you? Fourze: Just what is that person? Tell me! Ouja: Kukuku….who'd answer to YOU!? Fouze: What the hell!? We beat each other up, we're buddies! Ouja: An idiot like you is the easiest to mess with……Ugh! Fourze: Hold on, I'll fix you up with Medical! Ouja: I told you…we're not buddies or anything… Fourze: Whatever you think, to me we're still buddies! Ouja: Get lost! Fourze! Don't move! Your wounds…! Ouja: Guys like you make me puke! Ouja: The mood I've been waiting for's…..been…..killed…. Fourze: ……………………. '''World 2: Fourze vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. KickHopper: We are residents of the darkness…You guys are the radiant sun. Fourze: It's Senior Riders Time!!! Fourze: You guys are Riders too? Then let's be buddies! KickHopper: …I don't need friends. All I need is my partner. Fourze: That's great, partners! Fourze: Now I wanna be buddies with you even more!! PunchHopper: You better not shine up to bro! Fourze: Friendship talks with fists! Anyway, let's be buddies! After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Fourze: I see….you fought for your partner's sake….. KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Fourze vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Fourze: There ain't a reason to be alone! Fourze: I'm the man who's gonna be friends with every Kamen Rider! Fourze: Of couse, that means I'm gonna be buddies with you! Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! Fourze: Again with the talking-with-fists pattern!? After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Fourze: Disappeared again…. Fourze: Why does everyone have to disappear before I can be buddies with them!? World 4: Fourze vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Fourze: Killing your mom and abandoning your friends were things you had to do? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Fourze: ………Why don't you stop such a stupid thing and be buddies with me? Fourze: Aren't you, who calls yourself a Kamen Rider, alone? Eternal: You want to be buddies with me? This is great!! Eternal: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Fourze: I'm serious, man. Fourze: I really feel like I want to be friends with you. Eternal: I see. Then I'm gonna give you a serious beat down. Eternal: So that a mouth like that can never be used again!! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Fourze: Disappeared AGAIN! And I really felt like we could be friends… Fourze: Goura….so that's the guy that's been manipulating everyone….. Fourze: Just what is he doing this for!? World 5: Fourze vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Fourze: The horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!? Fourze: The Kamen Riders are heroes of justice!! Fourze: There's no way that kind of power could ever be horrifying! Fourze: I'm the man who's gonna be friends with every Kamen Rider! Fourze: And I'm gonna prove that to you!! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Fourze: If you really did get all the memories…. Fourze: then we should have been friends. Fourze: Let's meet again, Kamen Rider Core. Fourze: Next time, we'll be true friends!! Fourze: Hey! You'd better listen, wherever you are! Goura!! Fourze: I'll show you the true power of Kamen Rider! World 6: Fourze vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Fourze: …There's no reason to fight!! Fourze: Are you okay being at the feet of that Goura guy!? Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Fourze: Looks like…I have no choice but to fight, huh! After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Fourze: Resurrecting guys just to make them fight! Fourze: That's not what friends are! World 6: Fourze vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Fourze: I'm the man who's gonna be friends with every Kamen Rider. Fourze: So I'm gonna protect the lives of my friends!! Fourze: That's me, Kisaragi Gentarou! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Fourze: The veteran Riders are my buddies! I won't let them disappear!! Trivia IN GENERATION 1: *Fourze can only be unlocked with the password X2F8-4V75-563H-7833 *Fourze is unlocked at Lv 20. *Fourze is the only Rider to not posses a Super Special move *Fourze does not have a voice but his Belt does *Fourze was added into the game halfway through development which is why he is half finished compared to the other Riders. IN GENERATION 2: *Fourze, out of all the Riders, has the most sprites in-game due to his Modules and State Changes. *Despite being a starting Rider, Fourze is still available via password - inputting X4Y76EDL will simply raise him to Level 5 if he isn't there yet already. Gallery GENERATION 1: GENERATION 2: ss02b.jpg|POWER DIZER 01_img02b.jpg|Fourze using the Board Switch against Kamen Rider Core ss01b.jpg|Giant Foot RG_fouze_05.jpg|RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK! RG_fouze_06.JPG|Rocket and Drill External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) **Official Fourze Revealed Page *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) **Official Features Page (Switches) **Official Features Page (Cosmic States) Category:Riders